


We Will Raise Warriors

by f0rever15elf



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Food mention, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Pregnancy, hospital mention, needle mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: All the symptoms point to pregnancy. While on Coruscant to collect a quarry, you head to the hospital to confirm your suspicious, elated when you get to tell Din the good news.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 19
Kudos: 207





	We Will Raise Warriors

It started as little things. The ration bars tasting more like chalk than normal. The rampant nausea in the mornings. The smells of the greases and lubricants you worked with when repairing the ship hitting you in a way that made you dizzy and nauseated. It was odd. You thought you were just coming down with something, or reacting poorly to all the hyperspace jumps. Din had been hopping in and out of hyper far more recently, planet hopping to find a particularly elusive quarry, and you knew that it could have strenuous repercussions on the body if you weren’t used to it. But something itched at the back of your mind that made you think that this was something else. Something bigger, and far more personal than a little hyperspace sickness. 

Your little family is bound for Coruscant next, Din having been made aware of a rather profitable quarry making his living in seedy deals in the bars in the lower city. It would be the perfect place to confirm your suspicion without alerting your _riduur_ beforehand _,_ and you could keep your little green son with you as well without worries, given how secure Coruscanti medical centers are known for being.

Din has noticed how you seem to be not quite yourself recently, chalking it up to hyperspace sickness. You’ve brushed off every attempt he’s made to help you, insisting you were fine. All the same, he requests- no, he _insists_ you go get checked out by a local doctor while on the surface whilst he’s off collecting the quarry. _All the bett_ e _r_ , you think.

When you land, Din presses a sweet kiss to your lips and the child’s forehead before slipping his helmet back on, pressing his forehead to yours in one of the most intimate acts he can complete while in full beskar. “Keep the communicator on you in case of an emergency. It’s how I’ll find you after I stash the quarry. _Ad’ika,_ be good for your _buir_ while I’m gone.” The baby babbles in your arms and you hear the huff of air through the modulator as Din chuckles and lowers the door of the Crest. You follow him out, the hood of your cloak covering your head as you slip the baby into his travel pouch at your hip, letting him peek through the gap in your cloak as you walk. You give Din’s hand one final squeeze, whispering to him a quick “good luck,” before parting from him, melding into the crowd as you make your way to a hospital.

The check-in process is rather painless, and you ask to be with a living doctor or nurse, rather than a medical droid if at all possible, and the Togruta gentleman behind the counter nods as he makes note of your request. He hands you a datapad, asking you to fill a few things out before you’re called, and you nod, taking your seat to do so. Species, age, reason for visit, marital information, symptoms… all generic information. You can only imagine what the records for such a diverse planet look like, and it makes you blanch at the thought of so much paperwork. The baby coos in his saddle bag, looking up at you with big eyes as he reaches for your stomach curiously and you chuckle, stroking his ear.

“You can feel something, can’t you? I suppose I could have just asked you, little one, but I feel something tangible will be what your _buir_ would like to see when we go back to the ship.” The baby coos again, blinking those big brown eyes as he tilts his head back and forth. “Sometimes I wonder how much you actually understand.” You shake your head with a smile, standing up as you’re called. You hand the datapad off to the presumably human nurse as he leads you back to your exam room. He quickly takes your vitals, leaving the data pad for the doctor. Taking the baby out to sit on your lap now that you were alone in the office, you smile and coo at him, babbling to him in the few words of Mando’a that Din had taught you as you wait for the doctor.

When the door opens again, the doctor entering, you’re taken aback by what you see. A woman completely blue, with glowing red eyes and jet black hair walks in. She looks almost human, save for her above average height and striking complexion. Your mouth falls open only slightly when you realize you are looking at a Chiss woman. One of the offshoots of base humans from so long ago, you had learned. You also knew to see them off their homeworld was a rarity, given how far out in the Unknown Regions they lived.

She says your name in a lilting Coruscanti accent with a very friendly voice, smiling at you and the little green bean in your lap. “My name is Dr. Kayree, it’s a pleasure to meet you and your little one here. What brings you in today?” She smiles a welcoming smile as she takes her seat, flipping through the notes on the datapad.

“Uhm, well, I think it’s possible that I might be… pregnant. And I just want to confirm it and make sure everything is okay. My husband and I do a lot of hyperspace jumping and I don’t know how good that is for a baby, if I am pregnant.” Kayree nods along with your explanation, typing in a few quick notes.

“Do you have any idea how far along you might be?” She smiles up at you and you can feel the heat flooding your cheeks as you shake your head. You didn’t really track time while on the ship, and you and Din certainly had your fun on a fairly regular basis. She nods with a small, understanding chuckle. “Well, it sounds like a healthy relationship at the very least. That’s good news. I’m going to take a blood sample and we can run you through an imager to see if we can see anything growing in there, alright? If the answer is a yes, I’ll put together a short list of things for you to do to take care of yourself during the course of your pregnancy.” Her voice is so soothing, you find yourself relaxing and the baby feeds off of your cues, sitting in your lap with a small coo as he kicks his little feet.

Kayree stands, rummaging through the cabinet before pulling out everything she needed for the sample and you look away, never the fan of needles. You grit your teeth until it’s over and she wipes the site with a bacta wipe, the small puncture wound healing almost instantly. “There we go, all set. I’ll go and set up your imager session.” She pats your shoulder, gliding from the room only to be replaced quickly by the same male nurse who brought you in.

“Follow me,” he says with a smile. You elect to keep your son in your arms as the nurse leads you through the halls to the imager room, and his eyes take all the new sights in, loving every minute of it. “Dr. Kayree will be back with you shortly.” You nod, thanking him as he leaves before hopping up on the imaging bed and setting the child besides you.

“We’re going to see if you’re going to be a brother, _ad’ika_. Would you like that? To have a sibling to play with?” You smile gently as he coos, reaching up to pat your cheeks gently and you giggle. It earns you a small giggle from him in return and you fall even more in love with him, if that was even possible.

When Dr. Kayree returns with a smile, your heart leaps into a sprint. “Good news!” She nearly sings. “You are expecting!” Tears of joy brim in your eyes and oh how you wished Din was here in this moment. He would be over the moon when you tell him later. “So, let’s do your imaging. And I can transfer a few of them to a data projector for you so you can show your husband.” You nod as she picks up the imaging wand while you lay back in the bed, setting it against your stomach as she watches the screen. “There we are! Well, isn’t this a surprise!” You blink, eyes wide at the screen.

“That…is that…are those…?” She smiles and nods at you as you struggle to complete your sentence, pointing out two distinct masses. 

“Miss, you are having twins!”

Twins.

_Twins._

_Oh my god you’re having TWINS._

The baby babbles, fascinated by the machine as he pats your tummy, slightly swollen but easy enough to hide under your looser tunics. Twins. You’re having twins. Din was going to die when you told him.

~~~~

After thanking the hospital and handing over your credits, you head out into the marketplace as you thumb through the paperwork given to you by the doctor. Your mind still spins with the fact that you’re having two little ones growing inside of you, rather than the one you had expected. The doctor had told you to mind the hyperspace jumping as it could be strenuous on the babies, and had given you a list of better rations to try and eat while pregnant, as well as a few supplements that you needed to pick up. Thank goodness you had been saving credits left and right, because a few of these were going to be pricey.

You’ve just finished collecting everything on your list when the communicator beeps on your wrist, signaling Din is near and looking for you. You step out onto the street from the store you were in, looking around only to see the pedestrians parting for your Mandalorian as he makes his way to you. The smile on your face is radiant as he takes your hand, pressing his forehead to yours. “Have you finished work already, _ner kar'ta?_ ” He hums and nods, the sound crackling through the modulator as he reaches down to stroke the child’s ear.

“He wasn’t anticipating me coming to a place like Coruscant to find him, and was so out of shape he made it half a block before he collapsed from exhaustion. It was an easy catch this time, and we will be sitting pretty for a while once I turn him over.” You grin and nod, taking his hand. “Have you finished shopping?” he asks, free hand stroking your cheek before you turn to begin heading back to the ship.

“I have. And I went to the doctor like you asked me to. Everything is good, just a little expected nausea.” He hums again and you can tell he isn’t quite convinced.

“ _Expected?”_ Your smile widens and you nod.

“I have something to show you when we get back to the Crest.” He keeps his visor tilted at you, thankful that it hides his pondering gaze from you as you walk with him. You don’t seem upset, rather you have a skip in your step he hasn’t seen since you spent time on Naboo. What could have made you so happy?

As the ramp to the Crest closes, you set the little one down to go cause whatever havoc he would while you take your bag to the storage room to set it down, pulling out the data holoprojector and hiding it behind you. You hear the hiss of Din’s helmet as he takes it off, followed by the gentle clanking of him stacking his beskar neatly against the wall. “So what is this news you have for me, _riduur_?” You smile as you stand in front of him, holding out the little holoprojector. “What’s this?”

“A very, very good surprise, Din. Do you remember how our vows promised us to one another that we would raise warriors?”

“…Yes?” He quirks and eyebrow, his shaggy brown hair brushing into his eyes just a bit as his heart rate picks up. Holding the holo in his palm, he presses the flashing button. It whirs to life, projecting a recording of the imager session. “ _Ner kar'ta…_ is this what I think it is?” he asks in a hushed voice, eyes wide as he stares at the image and you nod.

“That’s the reason I’ve been sick recently. It’s morning sickness, Din. I’m pregnant.” His eyes shine and you’re worried he’s about to cry as you reach out to touch his arm over the duraweve he still wears.

“Pregnant,” he whispers. “A little warrior.” His voice is awestruck and he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from the little projector. He was going to have a baby with you. He was going to get to watch your tummy swell, round with his child. Would they have your eyes? Your smile? Would they have his hair? Would… Would they like him? He’s yanked from his daydream by the next words out of your mouth. 

“Warriors, Din. Two.” You stand beside him, pointing out the two fluttering little heart masses and outlining the two distinct bodies. “Twins, Din. We’re having twins.” The holo clatters to the ground and the next thing you know, you’re wrapped in his arms as he spins you around and around. Laughter bubbles from your throat as you cling to his shoulders, a smile brighter than a thousand suns on your face.

“Two little warriors! Two! A clan of five!” He sets you down, cupping your cheeks gently as he crashes his lips against yours in a tender yet passionate kiss. You hum softly, relishing the taste of him and the feel of his lips on yours and you love it. You love it so much you don’t think you will ever find a feeling you love more than this. He eventually breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against yours and he has the biggest smile you have ever seen on his face as his thumbs rub your cheeks gently. “My love, my wife, _ner riduur_ , the mother of my children… This is fantastic news. I love you so much. You’ve made me so unspeakably happy, _ner kar'ta_.”

You can’t help but return his smile, it’s absolutely infectious. “And I love you, Din Djarin. So much. It’s time to continue to be true to our vows, and add to our clan of three” you chuckle and he smiles. After a moment, a new realization crosses his face and he pulls away, suddenly flustered. A very rare sight it is to see Din flustered, normally so cool and collected.

“We have so much to do! We… We have to get ready! There are things I need to get you. Better food and… and those special supplements since we eat so many ration bars. And new clothes! And we need to figure out how to secure two cribs in our room on the ship. Should we go back to Sorgan? We can stay there to deliver the babies. They would take care of you there, and the child loves that place. And it’s warm! The warmth is good! We can’t jump through hyperspace anymore and oh Maker above we have so much to do!” You watch with sparkling eyes as your Mandalorian frets, pacing back and forth as he talks himself through everything he thinks needs to have been done yesterday. When he turns to look at you, wide-eyed and frazzled, you walk into his arms, wrapping yours around his midsection while his automatically wrap around you.

“Calm, my brave Mandalorian, _ner riduur_. We have time, it’s alright. I’ve taken care of the food and supplements already with some of the credits I had. Everything will be fine, I promise.” He relaxes against you, dropping his forehead to yours and you allow your own eyes to slip closed at the feeling of his breath washing over your face.

“Time… right, we have time. It’s alright.” You smile as he talks himself through his panic before he slowly sinks to his knees. You keep a hand in his hair as he smooths out your tunic over your stomach, the slight swell visible. “ _Ner adike_. _Ner aliit.”_ Your eyes water as he presses two kisses to your stomach before turning his attention to your little green child who has returned to find out what all the commotion is about. Din holds his arms out for him and he waddles over, babbling the whole time. “You will be a good brother to your siblings, right _ad’ika?_ _Buir_ is carrying your siblings now. You will meet them soon.” The baby coos and places a hand on your stomach and for a moment you are _overwhelmed_. You gasp as your eyes water at the intensity of the joy and excitement and _love_ you feel from the little one. The tears brim and spill over and Din frowns, standing up as he rests the little one on his hip. “ _Riduur?_ What’s wrong? Do you feel pain?” The pad of his thumb gently wipes away your tears as you shake your head, beaming at him.

“He’s excited, Din. He’s happy.” You reach over, stroking the ear of the little one. “He knows what’s happening and he just showed me how excited he is. His emotions are so strong.” Din’s mouth falls open as he looks at the baby in his arms who looks back and forth between the two of you, eyes wide and curious as the day you found him. He holds the babe in front of him, and he lays his little green hands on Din’s face. His gasp is the same as yours as the excitement, joy, and love wash over him as well. _Aliit_ the only word in his mind, repeated over and over and over again. It is Din’s turn to cry now at the overwhelming emotion as the little one giggles happily, wiggling to be set down so he can wander off and remind you both that he is a being of pure chaos. Din sets him down again before pulling you against him, nuzzling into your hair as he holds you gently to him.

“He knows the word, my love. He knows _aliit_. He knows what we are.” His voice is a bare whisper, full of wonder and it brings a smile to your face as you wrap your arms around him.

“Of course he knows my love. You do so well showing him your love for him, there is no way in this universe that he wouldn’t know you love him and that we are his family.” Din presses a sweet kiss to your temple and you giggle at the tickle of his mustache that had grown out.

“We will raise warriors,” he whispers, the words so full of promise and excitement and pure love, you fall in love with him all over again.

“ _Mhi ba'juri verde,”_ you echo in the tongue of his people and his eyes shine as his lips once more capture yours.

_Mhi ba'juri verde._

_~~~~~_

_Translations: Ner adike. Ner aliit - My children, my family  
_ _Mhi ba'juri verde. - we will raise warriors  
Buir - parent  
Ad’ika - little one  
Ner riduur - my spouse  
Ner kar’ta - my heart_


End file.
